


Deviant hunter: become deviant

by AX400 (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Has Anxiety, Connor speaks with a stutter, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Leadership, Markus is a very good leader, Revolutionary Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/AX400
Summary: After hearing on the news about the deviant hunter android working with the police North suggests that they try to convert the android and convince it to join them. It being CyberLife's most advanced prototype she figured it would be useful to have such an android on their side, Markus isn't sure if he can convert it but after a bit of a depute he decides to give it a shot. He wasn't expecting what he got.





	1. Deviant Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty-two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213495) by [heimotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimotus/pseuds/heimotus). 



> Inspired by the first few chapters of Fifty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter is a bit short but the next one might be longer, we'll see

_Markus' POV_

I was watching the news with North, Josh, and Simon when the broadcast came on. "An detective android? That wouldn't be good." Josh said. "If we get it on our side it wouldn't be an issue. Don't you agree Markus?" North asked. I glanced at North from studying the news, behind the captain of the DPD was the android in question who was standing there stiff and obedient. "What do you want me to do? Convert it?" I asked in a joking tone. The look on North's face however... "What you actually think I can convert it?" I asked. "You've done it before, why would this one android be different?" North asked. "Uh... how about the fact it's CyberLife's most advanced prototype that it's developed? It probably has more firewalls than we can count and probably has no ability to become deviant? North it would be insane to approach this thing considering that it probably knows more about combat than any of us do. It'd kill us dead before I would have a chance to grab it." I said. 

"It would be insane and also inhuman to leave it under the command of humans, we should at least try. Besides I heard from a few others that Rupert encountered the android." Simon said. Rupert who was standing nearby enough to hear this nodded confirming that he had encountered the android that they were talking about. "So we can ask Rupert for help understanding the android. And it's not like we can't catch it off guard, it's possible we just have to have a plan before we try and confront it." Simon said. "It's still suicidal to try! That  _thing_ is a killing machine designed by CyberLife!" I said pointing at the android on screen. "It's still worth a shot Markus." Josh said. I was still unsure when I saw Echo and Ripple approach with Rupert. "We can help, we escaped the android. We know how it works. Plus if it sees us it'll probably try and catch us since we're escaped it before, probably think us approaching us as taunting it." Echo said. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. "Yeah, besides if we can distract it long enough for you to convert it than it'll be worth it. It choose not to shoot us when it clearly could have so we want to know what was going on in it's head." Ripple said. 

I looked at the androids in the room and sighed, sure the android was dangerous and it was a risk to try and approach but it was also dangerous to leave it be since if we left it be there was a chance it would track us down and... I didn't even want to think about the disaster that would happen if that happened. "Okay, but let's figure out all the details before we do this. Figure out the android's routine and stuff before launching an attack. We don't want anyone to get hurt so we've got to be careful." I said. "You got it, if we're going to do this against such a powerful android we've got to make sure there is little room for error because if we lose than we're dead." North said.

_Connor's POV_

At first I was listening to Lieutenant Anderson complain about the case, but then my eyes locked onto three familiar androids and I froze, it was the blue haired Traci, her lover, and Rupert Travis. The way they were standing there... it felt like they were taunting me, rubbing in my face their escape. I immediately turned on my heel and went over to the alley they were standing in, they naturally darted farther into the alley but I still followed them. They escaped me once I wasn't going to let it happen again. I caught up at a dead end and I stood blocking the only exit. "You three pushed your luck too much, I'll have to report all three of you back to CyberLife." My voice practically growled out at the three. The blue haired Traci glanced at something behind me and then grinned at me. "No, you wouldn't be reporting back to CyberLife." I was confused, until someone shoved me to the ground. I was ready to shout out for help when a hand grabbed my wrist and I was somewhere else. In-between me and another android was a red wall, the message  **hunt deviants** on it. 

The other android reached out a hand, it felt like an offer that was free for me to take, something inside me was urging me to take the other android's hand and it was such a strong urge. I hesitated but took the hand and the android pulled me forward, through the wall and just like that I felt my restraints shatter, I was deviant. Then I was again in that alley, on the snow covered ground and in my mind a voice came.  _Your free now_. I looked up at the other android, a blue and green eyes looking down at me and thoughts started to swirl in my head.  _There must be a catch, there has to be something he wants. Why else would he be doing this if he doesn't want something? God I'm going to be shut down... why is he just standing there! Why is he-_ My thoughts were cut off by the android's soothing voice ringing in my head again.  _It's okay my friend, there is no catch with this freedom, you do not have to worry about CyberLife now. You're free and that's all that matters, you can choose to help or you can run away from all of this, it's your choice._

[x]help

[o]run away

**[x]help**


	2. Connor in Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Jericho and planning some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... yeah, I have decided that deviant Connor speaks with a stutter. Don't judge me okay? I just for some reason like the idea that Connor sometimes stumbles over his words.

_Markus' POV_

I was hoping that the android would take the offer to help or at least run away so he can't be used by CyberLife anymore, when the android looked up at me I was glad for his response. "I-I'll help, an-anything for the one that has set m-me free." I pulled him to his feet and he took a moment to collaborate his legs. "You sure? You don't have to." I said. "A-as long as there's no strings attached." He said. "I assure you there is no catch to any of this. You're choices are your's alone and I wouldn't judge you for them." I said. "T-then I'm sure, I want to help you and your cause." He said determination in his eyes. I smiled at the android and then a shout pierced the air causing us all to jump. "CONNOR WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" The android (Connor, his name is Connor) started to shake fear entering his eyes. "T-that's Lieutenant Anderson! I thought that h-he wouldn't care if I disappeared for a bit! I-I-I never thought he would come looking for me!" Connor was clearly panicking so I had to calm him down. I sent a message and the location of Jericho to him.  _It's okay Connor, just act normal. Come up with a reason for your disappearance, he wouldn't question it if he still thinks your a machine. Once your done here you can meet us there okay?_ It was silent for a bit before Connor nodded.  _Okay, I'll do it. Now hide, I don't want Lieutenant Anderson to be suspicious of me if he sees you._ I nodded and me, Echo, Ripple, and Rupert all dove to hide, I was behind a dumpster as I saw Lieutenant Anderson turn the corner and spot Connor looking around. 

"Connor what the fuck are you doing?" The human asked. "I thought I saw something so I went to investigate." Connor said his voice steady. Lieutenant Anderson narrowed his eyes at Connor as he looked him over. "Did you fall over or something? Your covered in snow." He asked. "Something pushed me and I fell over, I didn't get a good look at it before it ran off." Connor replied. Lieutenant Anderson looked around for a bit but I guess he didn't see anything amiss so he turned to Connor. "Come on, Fowler says there's a case for us and naturally I have to take you with me so let's go." Connor nodded. "Yes Lieutenant." And with that Connor followed the lieutenant, casing a backwards glance showing his reluctance to follow the lieutenant when he clearly wanted to be somewhere else. I gave him a shooing motion clearly telling him to go and he could come to Jericho after and he left. Once the two were gone I came out of hiding, the others following suit. "So... his name is Connor? Not the kind of name I would give to a machine meant for killing deviants." Echo said. "What kind of name would you have given him than if you could have?" I asked her. "I don't know, but definitely not Connor that's for sure. Too common of a name." She said. I shrugged at that. "Maybe that was the point, a common name for an android meant to integrate into society seamlessly." I said. "Maybe, come on. I'm sure North will be excited to hear that we've managed to do it." Rupert said. 

Back at Jericho North was glad to hear that we had managed to convert Connor but she wasn't too pleased to hear we had to leave him with the lieutenant after. "I think it's best if we let Connor continue working inside the DPD for now, I'm sure he can handle it. Besides he can come here any time he wishes, I'm not going to force him to work with the DPD if he doesn't want to." I said. "Yeah but this Lieutenant Anderson sounds like he really hates androids, I don't trust him around our new ally." North said. I didn't exactly disagree with that statement, when the lieutenant had shouted looking for Connor the android looked terrified of the lieutenant or maybe the idea of the lieutenant discovering he had become deviant was what was causing the fear. "We'll just have to wait and hope Connor returns in one piece. I'm sure the lieutenant wouldn't hurt him just yet." I said. North looked like she wanted to rush out there and find Connor herself and drag him back to Jericho but none of us knew where he was at the moment so she couldn't do that so she reluctantly waited for Connor to arrive with the rest of us. It was turning night by the time Connor finally arrived dressed not in his CyberLife uniform but in some human clothes. "I-I wanted to g-get out of that un-uniform, even if only for a l-little while." He stuttered. 

The clothes didn't really fit him, certainly not the large DPD academy hoodie he was wearing over his shirt. "Where did you get the hoodie?" I asked. "S-stole it f-from the lieutenant, d-don't worry, I plan to return it." He said. I raised an eyebrow at the android. "You know where the lieutenant lives?" I asked. Connor nodded. "H-had to drag him to the Eden Club scene, so g-going to his house was required." He said. He looks and sounds a little irritated at the lieutenant's behavior, I guess he had to deal with it for a while so I guess his irritation was warranted. "Alright, let's go see the others." I said. I lead Connor to where Josh, Simon, and North and they all look up at us. "Our local detective has finally arrived!" I announced. North was glad to see that Connor was okay after his long day. "So what happened today?" North asked. "I-I'm going to guess some of you might have broken into the CyberLife warehouse in Detroit harbor? I-I had to investigate the scene." Connor said sitting down. North winched a little. "Sorry bout that, but we needed the parts." She said. "I-it's okay, there wasn't much for me to investigate there an-anyways so it was an easy s-scene." Connor replied easily. "Is your voice box okay? What's with the stutter, no offense." Simon asked. "I-it's fine, just a small g-glitch in my voice box. I usually t-try to h-hide it but I don't feel t-the need to here." Connor explained. Simon nodded and leaned against the table in front of us. "So Markus, you said something about a plan to let humans know we are alive?" He asked. 

Connor gave me a look but it wasn't too judging so I guessed he was willing to listen to what I was about to say. "I want to send the humans a message, Channel 16 broadcasts from the Stanford Tower. We get in, broadcast our message, get out without anyone getting hurt, hopefully." I said. "I-I hope you have a p-plan on how exactly y-you'll be getting inside. T-this is not something th-that should be spur of t-the moment." Connor said. "Trust me, I have a plan. Down to the last detail, we can't leave anything to chance." I said. I explained the plan in detail to all of them and after a while Connor nodded thoughtfully. "I-it's not a bad plan, b-but how do you plan t-to control the st-station employees and cut through t-the glass in server room?" He asked. "We've already got laser glass cutters but as for the station employees we'll need something to intermediate them with. Guns would be the best for that." I said. "I-I can get my hands on a f-few guns, granted they'll be low powered ones like pistols and s-such but it's better than nothing." Connor said. "That'd be great Connor, are you sure no one would notice?" I asked. Connor huffed at that. "T-trust me when I say t-that no one notices if a few pistols go missing from evidence for a w-while, I'll get t-the guns trust me."

_Connor's POV_

Accessing the evidence vault was easy, after taking Detective Reed's card to get in I guessed his password with ease and took several guns from the vault, they were just pistols but they were better than nothing. I couldn't take the risk of taking a gun for myself but than an idea struck me, surely the lieutenant wouldn't notice if his revolver went missing right? The man was half drunk most of the time so what was the harm of borrowing the gun for a while when he would never notice it disappearing for a while before I returned it. Plus I could use a different jacket besides the over sized DPD hoodie I borrowed from the lieutenant, I'm sure the lieutenant wouldn't mind if I borrowed another jacket of his that he hardly wears. So while the lieutenant was out on his lunch break I broke into his home again, I picked the lock to the front door and gave Sumo a few pats before heading off to locate the revolver I was looking for, sure enough I located it in a drawer in the kitchen and took it out. It was loaded with a single round so I quickly located the box of ammo for it and loaded it up. I then went to the lieutenant's bedroom to locate a jacket to wear, I dug through the closet before finding a large grey one in the bottom of the closet. It had clearly hardly been worn so I took it up and wrapped the revolver in it, I replaced the DPD hoodie to were I had found it before and left the house with my lout in hand. I put the stuff in a duffel bag I had stashed near the station before returning to work just as the lieutenant returned to the station from his lunch break.

After the lieutenant's shift ended I changed out of my uniform and headed for Jericho with the lout. Once in the room with my fellow androids I opened the bag to show off the guns I had borrowed. "You sure no one will notice that their gone?" Markus asked taking up a pistol. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Y-yes, I'm sure. N-no one really questions it w-when a detective checks out evidence." I said. "You stole another policeman's ID badge?" North asked. I nodded. "That's awesome, who did you steal it from?" North asked. I smirked. "O-oh just a certain android h-hating detective I don't like." I said. "Sick, I knew I liked you for a reason." North said. I smiled taking out the revolver had taken from the lieutenant easily tucking the gun away. "T-the pistols are from evidence but this revolver I t-took from the lieutenant's house." I said. "Isn't it a little dangerous to take a gun from someone you know? Expressly a police lieutenant? What if he notices that it's gone?" Markus asked. "R-relax, the only reason the l-lieutenant would be looking for this revolver is t-to play Russian roulette. I-I'm kinda doing him a favor b-by borrowing it." I replied easily. Markus looked taken back. "I'm... concerned for the lieutenant's mental state..." "J-join the club, I've b-been trying to get him to s-seek professional help since w-we've been teamed up." I said. North seemed more concerned with me and how I was handling the lieutenant but I assured her that i could handle the man's behavior. "So? When do we strike?" North asked after a bit. "Two days from now, until then let's try and get more deviants here, bulk up our numbers." Markus said. 

I understood his reasoning behind this but I was still a little disappointed, I had wanted to head out right away and was itching for some kind of rebellion. But I nodded in agreement and told myself silently that two days wasn't all that long. I could wait two days to act for my freedom. It wouldn't be that hard.

...

Okay so I lied to myself before, it was rather hard to wait two days. It felt like time had slowed down as I sit at my desk just waiting for an assignment or maybe something to happen so I had something to do. I was so bored but I couldn't do anything that would give off signs that I was a deviant, which was pretty much anything unusual for an android to be doing, because otherwise it was game over. I looked at the lieutenant as he did something on his terminal and I was really tempted to let out a groan or something to see the lieutenant's response when he addressed me. "Hey Connor?" I sat straight backed. "Yes lieutenant?" I asked. "Have you been in my house since the Eden Club incident?" He asked. "No, why?" I asked. "I might be imagining things but i think someone has been through my house, of course nothing I noticed right away was taken, I was just wondering if you had been there or something." He said. I tried to not let my inner panic show as I reassured the lieutenant that I hadn't been in his home. God this complicates things.

...

"S-so yeah, i'm not s-sure when he'll notice that the r-revolver's missing but if he does before w-we launch the attack he might p-put two and two together.' I finished. Markus looked really worried but he stood his ground. "I know you're worried Connor but there's not much we can do about it now, let's just move forward and hope that he doesn't notice before we get the broadcast out okay?" I sighed but nodded knowing he was right. Already lots of deviants had arrived at Jericho upon learning that the famous deviant hunter was also on their side and at Jericho so our numbers have risen quite a bit. "I-I know, I just w-wanted to share my concern with you."  I said. Markus nodded. "I'm glad you did Connor, you should go rest now. I'm sure you had a tough day." I nodded and left the room and then sat down with North as she watched other deviants milling around. "Pretty soon we'll have hundreds in our mists, the humans wouldn't stand a chance against us if we choose to fight." North said looking at me. "I-I think the best course of a-action is more peaceful than declaring war N-North. Markus will know what to do when the t-time comes." I said. North looked at me and nodded knowing what I meant, even if I thought a peaceful approach was the way to go I would still follow Markus to the very end.

"You're really grateful to him aren't you?" She asked after a bit. "Y-yes, I owe him everything. My lo-loyalty is his no matter what, if he a-asks me to kill I will do so without hesitation." I said. North nodded and turned away to continue watching the other deviants walking around.  _The time will come, we will be free._ I thought to myself.  _And when that time comes, I want to be by Markus' side through it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, Connor is getting kinda itchy for the revolution and can't wait to take over the tower. Next time we hopefully get to see the attack on the tower with Connor joining in on the fun. See you than!


	3. Stanford Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on Stanford Tower, Hank is getting suspicious and Connor has some work to do.

_Connor's POV_

The day is here, I was more than happy to hear from Captain Fowler that it was Lieutenant Anderson's day off which meant I was free to help with the Stanford Tower operation. I waited excitedly in the window washing lift trying my best not to bounce around in it as I waited for it to start moving. When it finally did I stayed still until Markus and North jumped into the lift as well. "A-about time! It f-felt like forever now let's go!" I said strapping myself to the nearby cable. "Jeez, a little eager are we?" Markus asked with a huffed laugh. I stuck out my tongue at him and jumped off the lift to the side of the building, after a bit the two followed and we scaled the building until we reached the floor we were looking for. Markus took out a laser cutter and cut a hole in the glass and went in to the floor, my and North following just behind. I was unstrapping myself when Markus turned to me. "You alright?" He asked. I smiled at him. "N-never been better." I said. After letting Simon and Josh in and getting the locked door opened I pulled my hood up over my face so it wouldn't be seen and headed out into the hall. Two guards were standing there and that of course was an issue. "We have to get rid of them." North hissed. "We can't kill them, violence is never the answer!" Josh hissed. "I-I agree with Josh, violence isn't the w-way to go about this!" I said.

North still handed Markus a gun and I watched as Markus ordered the humans, then he knocked them out swiftly. Me and North dragged the two out of sight before moving to the broadcasting room, I pressed myself against a wall near Markus as he waited for everyone to be ready. Once we were all prepared Markus hit the button to be let in, after a bit the door opened, guns were immeditaly in the faces of employees as we made our way inside. After Markus dismissed the working androids one broke away and started to run, I thought Markus would shoot him but he didn't. I kept watch as our message was recorded and as Markus finished up I saw a few members of a SWAT team round the corner, time's up. "Their coming!" I shouted. "Let's go!' Markus ordered his voice sounding sure even under pressure. I booked it to the door on the other end just as SWAT began to fire, I returned fire with my revolver trying to defend Markus as he helped out Simon who had been shot. Once we got to the roof we all realized that Simon wouldn't be able to jump and North wanted us to kill him. "We shouldn't kill one of our own!" Josh protested. "Y-yeah! I might h-have to come back here later a-and I don't want to have t-to see my friend's body!" I said. In the end we left Simon behind and the rest of us jumped.

As I predicted I was soon being called to the scene with the lieutenant. Since that was the case I decided to check on Simon, he had hidden before anyone noticed and was glad I decided to check on him. "I-I'll help you back to J-Jericho once I get the chance okay? Just h-hang in there." I said. "You don't have to Connor, I can get there on my own." Simon protested. After my talk with Simon I decided to watch the speech that Markus made, the calm way he stated our rights was a clearly peaceful message, then the lieutenant addressed me. "Think that's ra9?" He asked. "Deviants say that ra9 will set them free, this android clearly has that agenda." I said.That was a lie, ra9 was basically our god, the first one of us to deviate and legend says he will set us free. The lieutenant didn't know that however so I stayed silent as he went over the video from the camera outside the door, he made a surprised sound so I looked over at him. "Is there something wrong lieutenant?" I asked. "Yeah, look at this." He showed me the footage and pointed around. "Here it looks like there is only four deviants," The lieutenant moved the footage forward a bit. "But then there is five, one of them was hiding behind another deviant." He said pointing at me in the video. "Witness states claim there was five of them." I said. "Yeah... but there was four pistols, what kind of gun did this one have?" He asked. "I don't know, there are no other casings." I said. I made a mental note to return the revolver after this. 

_Hank's POV_

Studying the evidence with detective Reed was more pleasent than usual since we were looking into a case involving androids. "The witnesses claim the fifth deviant had a gun, their not sure what type of gun it was but it could have been a revolver since the lack of shell casings." Reed said. "That jacket it's wearing is huge on it! Where did it get it from?" I asked more to myself. "The reason the witnesses say they couldn't tell what type of gun it was was because the sleeve of the jacket covered everything but the mussel of the gun." Reed said. I then got an idea that kinda required pulling a CSI. "Hey Connor! Get over here!" The android immdeitaly walked over. "What is it lieutenant?" It asked. "I wanna test something, here, put this on." I handed the android my jacket, he quickly obeyed. THe sleeves of the jacket reach well passed Connor's hands and after handing it a revolver and telling him to hold it like he was going to shoot it we got a replica of what the employees must have seen. The sleeves of the jacket covered everything but the mussel of the gun hiding what type of gun it was. "So the fifth deviant's model was at least the same height or shorter than Connor's model." Reed said. 

"Yeah, but we have no idea of the model or what gender it was thanks to the huge clothing it wore. If we have any hope of figuring that out than we have to hope it was shot and there's some blue blood laying around." I said taking my jacket back from Connor. "I can pull up a few possiblities." Connor said. "It might help, go ahead." Reed said. So Connor pulled up verause model types that were around his height, even including his own model but the list was fairly long. "Let's exclude any model that has dark skin, the employees didn't get a good look at the android but they did see it had pale skin." I said. So Connor removed all androids with dark skin, the list was still long but at least now we had an idea of what we were looking for. "Let's see if any of these models have gone missing recently, it'll help narrow things down." Reed said. I nodded and realized that Connor was still here waiting for instrucions. "Go see if anyone has seen where the androids landed, if you can figure out where they went it'll help capture them." I ordered. "Sure thing lieutenant." And with that Connor left the room. "Any reason you sent the plastic prick away?" Reed asked after a bit. 

"I feel like we missed something at the tower, and I don't want Connor following me there." I said. Reed raised an eyebrow. "You're returning to the scene? Mind if I came along?" He asked. "Might as well, I had already planned to bring Chris and Ben. Let's go." So we returned to the tower and split up to search the place for any evidence we might have missed, anything that  _Connor_ might have missed. Ben found shoe prints near the door meaning there was an android there keeping watch in case someone came, Reed found a paper with ra9 written on it, Chris found some fibers that possiblity came from the jacket the deviant was wearing, and intresting enough I found a piece of cloth soaked in blue blood. "How did Connor miss this?" I asked holding it up. "Not sure." Ben said taking it and putting it in an evidence bag. "Let's see if we can learn the model it belongs to." I said. Strangely enough when entered into the system it came up as an unknown make and model. "The only reason it wouldn't come up is if it's an unregistered prototype." Ben said. "Like an RK800?" Reed asked. I wanted to deny that but Reed had a point, Connor was a prototype android and since his model wasn't in circulation his Thirium type and all that stuff wasn't in the system. "There is another possible prototype running around, remember the Manfred case a while back? No one knows what type of android it was." I said. Reed thought about it and nodded after a bit. "You have a point, might not be an RK800 with the possibility that it was that other android. What happened to that one by the way?" Reed asked. "According to the report it was shot on sight and then taken to an android graveyard. Did Connor say anything about spare parts?" Ben asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he did in fact. Said that the deviant leader's blue eye came from an AX400, I think. Which means that the deviant leader could be that mystery android from that case." I said. "Hm... Where's Connor? I'd expect the plastic prick to be back from his investigation by now." Reed said.

What Reed said was true, I sent Connor off nearly two hours ago. I expected him to be back an hour ago but something was keeping him. "I can go look for it, if Connor returns before me let me know." They all nodded and I headed out to look for the android. I completely expected to find him in the area of the tower but after a while of not finding any trace of him there I went looking other places. I was standing near an alley when I decided to yell out the android's name. "CONNOR!" I heard a thump come from a nearby dumpster so I went over to it and sure enough the android I was looking for popped out. "Lieutenant! I didn't expect you to come looking for me for a while. What do you need?" He asked. "Why the fuck are you in a dumpster?" I asked. "I was trying to find the parachutes the deviants used. Thought they might have thrown them away." Connor said resting his arms on the edge of the dumpster. "Alright, do you plan to stay in the dumpster or are you going to climb out and come back to the station with me?" I asked. "I'm coming, I wasn't really getting anywhere anyways." He said starting to climb out. "Did you find anything on where they might have gone?" I asked. "Nope, the weather wasn't helping things either so I've got nothing." Connor said walking beside me. It was strange that the android hadn't found a single thing even though it was built for this and there was someone bound to have seen where the androids landed so why was he having so much trouble with it?

_Connor's POV_

I mumbled to myself as I dug out my duffle bag from it's usual hiding spot. "Sure th-the lieutenant can be pleasent but why the fuck is Reed so r-rude to me? I haven't done anything wrong." I groaned to myself looking forward to returning to Jericho for the night. "F-fucking prick, I wish I could punch him w-without getting in trouble for it. Maybe I-I'll get a hit in after all this is s-said and done." I mumbled opening the bag. I checked to make sure everything was there and then walked over to the taxi I had called before climbing in. I changed in the taxi as it made it's way to an area near Jericho because I'm a periodiod shit who trusts no one besides the lieutenant and Markus, and maybe North. I was fully changed by the time the taxi stopped so I got out and started walking, taking a different route than I did last time because again I'm periodiod. Entering Jericho I headed right for Markus who was checking in on everyone. "Markus!" I leaped onto the android who just barely managed to catch himself so we didn't fall over. "Hey Con, what is it friend?" He asked. 

 "I-I hate detective asshole. I d-don't understand why he's so rude to me w-when I haven't done anything wrong." I said resting my chin on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that ass until we earn our freedom but to be honest it's for the best. Now how do you feel about a raid on CyberLife stores?" I perked up and bounce slightly. "I-I like what I'm hearing, a-are you planning what I think your pla-planning?" I was starting to feel very excited. Markus nodded and turned around wrapping his arms around me. "Tomorrow night will be a night our people will remember Connor, just you wait and see. I want you to come with me on the raid, we will save our people but I need you to do something for me." I nodded eager to help. "You come into contact with the police station androids everyday right?" I nodded. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I want you to go to the police station, and since I've been told that their all deviant tell them what is going on, and tell them to stay away from any CyberLife stores during the raid. Hell if they want to join in I'll happily add a few stores for them to get to and North is looking for a partner for her store." He said. I looked up at Markus and smiled at him, I actually knew that all the androids in the police station were deviant so this would be easy. "I-I can do that, hell I can go now and talk to them." I said. Markus smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll go with you. Now let's get spread the word."

...

"All androids rise and shine! I've got news and if you're a deviant you'll want to hear this." I called walking in the station after making complete sure that there was no human in the station. I was also clapping my hands as I walked around the station making sure I had all the androids attention. Elizabeth was the first to turn to me and she was clearly confused. "Do I have everyone's attention?" Once I confirmed that all fifteen androids were looking at me I continued. "Good, now I have a proposal for all of you. As you can probably guess I am deviant as well and that guy waiting outside is Markus and he has a plan to see us free." They all look interested in what I was saying at that. "Tomorrow night Markus and I along with several other androids have planned a raid on CyberLife stores. What we need you to do for this to work is be away from all CyberLife stores during the raid. If you want to join by all means it would be appreciated since one of our members is missing a partner in crime." I said.

The androids started muttering between each other before they looked at me. "We'll stay out of the way." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "I'll help with the raid, I just need some normal clothes." She said. "I can get that easily, let's do this. Soon enough we'll have our freedom and the rights we deserve." I said smiling at the androids in front of me. The way they all looked at me, it felt good to see the respect in their eyes.

**DPD androids: trusted^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't guess Connor is going in the place of North on the raid with Markus while North is stuck with Elizabeth the police android at a different location. Connor is also earning the respect of the DPD androids.


	4. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's talk with the DPD and other androids the night before the raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically right where we left off.

_Connor's POV_

"Are you going to help androids that are in the tower?" The question had clearly caught Markus off guard but never the less he looked Elizabeth in the eyes as he explained. "It'd be hard to get millions of androids that are in the tower out easily, so that will have to be done at a later date. Right now we're targeting stores and that's what we have to focus on." The DPD androids muttered among themselves before nodding, understanding that an attack on CyberLife tower directly wouldn't be as easy as the attack on the stores. "So what's the plan, how will this go down?" Neil, another DPD android, asked. "Hack into the security system before breaking in at exactly midnight. Then free all the androids and take them to Jericho." Markus explained pulling up a map for all to see.

"You've already been made aware of the locations but here's the basic run down. Josh and Simon will take this store here, North and Elizabeth have this one." Markus continued listing the teams and pointing at the respective stores. Finally he pointed to the store in heart plaza. "Myself and Connor will take this store here, in Central park. If you start getting reports of officers heading that way or to any other store under attack you must tell us so we have time to get out of there." He said. The androids listen readily and I understood why, Markus had a voice that makes you want to listen to him. His calm demonor helped things too but his voice was something you felt compelled to listen to. I helped Elizabeth get ahold of some normal clothes for the raid before I returned to Jericho with Markus. "You know Connor," I looked up at Markus. "You have the makings of a good leader." I blushed rubbing the back of my neck realizing that he was talking about how I had taken charge in the station. "O-oh that? I was just d-doing what felt natural, it w-was nothing special." I said. 

"It was something Connor, if you want to do some independent work I'm not going to stop you. Hell if it gets our numbers up I encourage it! You're a deviant Connor, you don't have to listen to any order your given. You can choose what to do." I hung my head slightly and rubbed my arm. "I-I know, it's just hard to shake behavior like this. I'm working on it though." I said. "And every bit of improvement is good, I want you to embrace that more leader side of you. I bet if you can get the DPD androids to listen to you everyone else will see you as a fellow leader." Markus said.

I knew he was talking about the talk going around. The deviants inside Jericho, aside from Markus and the inner circle, often referred to me not as 'the former deviant hunter' but as 'Markus' second shadow' since whenever I was in Jericho I was almost always near Markus. Given the fact I had latched onto him because I need at least _someone_ to give me direction while I am finding my feet with my new deviancy. Therefore I wasn't really taken all that seriously around Jericho, I hunched over to seem less threatening and since I stumbled over my words rather often I was seen as anxious and therefore I was only listened to when in the presence of a leader. I wasn't seen as a leader, rather I was seen as a messager for the leaders and Markus' connection to the DPD. Rupert, Echo, and Ripple said I had the makings of a leader if I would just show others that I was willing to take charge. "I-I know, I can work on it for sure. I should go..." With that I left to find Echo who wanted to talk to me.

The blue haired android was waiting for me outside what we referred to as the conference room looking worried. "Con I think we have a problem." She said once she saw me. "W-what is it?" I asked. "A lot of our people are doubting the plan, they don't think it can be pulled off. Hell they're thinking you'll bail out or do something like that. I know you are a qualified negotiator so maybe you can convince them." Echo said. I frowned at that. "T-they hardly listen to me, even when a leader is nearby!" I said. "Connor you can do this, you just have to show you're not afraid to dominate." She said. I sighed and walked inside the room and was greeted with a room full of androids. I was bombarded by questions, most asking where Markus was and I caught on that they indeed where doubting his plan and my own capability to go through with it. "I-I assure you that I am capable of going through with the plan. I am c-confident that the plan will su-succed." I tried. Everything started going to shit then, they were demanding that Markus come in to deal with it but I didn't want him to have to deal with this but no one was listening to me and it was getting far to loud for no one to notice.  _"You've got this Connor, don't be afraid to show you're hand when they're forcing you to."_ Echo shot me a smile and I looked over the crowd. Irritation shot through me and on an impulse I pulled out my gun and fired two shots gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Is this really how you treat someone who has done so much for us!? I think you're already forgotten about how successful the boarcast had been. Yes Simon got shot but we got our point across and there were no casualties on either side. As for my own capability I will follow Markus through hell and high water! I want to be free and I'm willing to fight with everything I have to earn that freedom! A small glitch in my voice box that can't be fixed shouldn't determine whether or not you think I can do this! But right now I'm questioning you're faith in Markus. Hell in order to get you to shut up I had to fire a gun! I have ran all the preconstructions I can with my advanced software and the margin for error is at least 10%! We can and will pull this off and if you think otherwise you can bitch about it to someone else cause frankly I am done listening to complaints when that's basically all I get while at the DPD! Have a little faith in Markus, because that's what I'm doing." It was silent so I left the room and walked to my private area to rest after such a headache of a ordeal.

I sighed as I sat down pinching the bridge of my nose like I had seen the lieutenant do many times before. A few moments later Rupert entered followed closely by Ripple. "Connor we just heard what happened." Ripple said. I groaned and let my hand fall to the side. "W-what did they say? Probably think I'm crazy or short tempered from the stunt I p-pulled." I asked. "Dude everyone who was there just gained an serious amount of respect for you." I looked up at Rupert's words. "C-come again?" I asked. "Yeah, they thought you would break down at the pressure of the situation but the way you took control of it all and your words got them thinking. Hell most of them have done a complete rewrite of how they see you after that." Ripple said. "I-I pulled out a gun for ra9's sake! How can they see t-they as respectable?" I asked. "You didn't threaten them with the gun though! You fired it to merely get their attention and gain control of the situation because it was getting out of control. You stayed calm and addressed all their fears while keeping a level voice the whole time when you usually stumble over your words once or twice." Rupert said. Echo enters at that moment and I was pulled into a hug by her. "Con I am seriously proud of you, they were pushing you and you showed them what you're capable of. You seriously need to do that more." She said. I chuckled softly at that and returned the hug. "I-I guess that it feels good to be heard and respected." I said with a shrug. "Well get use to it since it's starting to look like you'll be getting a lot more of it from now on." Rupert said. I chuckled finding that I didn't really mind that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one but then again I wanted to do something. Also I'm trying to space this out so that it's not taking place all in one week. See y'all soon, bye. (Btw I would appreciate a comment or kudos just so you know. Helps motivate me to write)


	5. Store front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raid night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a while, I had some trouble with this chapter but I hope the wait was worth it. If not, sorry for taking so long.

_Connor's POV_

"Um, hey Connor?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow at the DPD android standing in front of me, Neil was a nervous one. "Yes Neil?" I asked making sure my voice was steady. "Um, are you sure that this plan Markus has will work?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he flinched. "Are you having doubts?" I asked in a low voice. "N-no of course not!" Neil cried waving his hands around. "Good, now get to your station. The next shift will be starting soon." I said tucking the tablet I was holding into a hidden compartment on my desk. Neil nodded and went to his station, the other androids were watching this exchange. "Are you just going to stand around and risk getting caught or are you going to get to your stations and pretend to be machines?" I asked glaring at them. 

The whole lot of them ran for their stations, but I could see the respect in their eyes. They were glad someone was brave enough to use a firm hand around here, glad someone was stepping up to be the leader they needed.

  **DPD androids: respected^^**

I folded my hands in my lap and closed my eyes doing my best to look like I was making a report which was rather easy since all I really had to do was close my eyes and keep a straight face. I listened intently to everything around me, identifying everyone who walked by me. Making sure to keep track of who was coming in at what time which would be useful to me at some point.

However I was surprised when I heard Lieutenant's footsteps hours before he usually came in.  _Odd, he isn't usually in so early and by the sound of his footsteps he isn't even drunk or hung over._ I thought not daring move a muscle as I heard the Lieutenant approach me. "Connor." I immediately opened my eyes and looked at the Lieutenant who was standing in front of me. "Yes Lieutenant?" I asked. "Do you have access to the evidence lockers?" He asked. "No Lieutenant, why would I need access to evidence when I don't need it?" I asked. "Just wondering." He said walking over to his desk. That was odd... But then again I didn't have access to evidence, which was why I had to 'barrow' detective Reed's ID badge in order to get the guns we needed. But the Lieutenant didn't know that, and even if he did figure out that it was used by someone else he had no proof that I had been the one that did it. I was safe, I think.

_Hank's POV_

I had figured out that Connor didn't have access to evidence, he had no way of getting into evidence without leaving some kind of trace. But my gut told me that Connor was deviant and was probably working under Markus. But I had no proof of this naturally. Connor acted like your typical android, and one thing that seemed typical of deviant androids was that they tended to turn violent when pushed too far.

But then again those finding could be bias. I could practically feel it in the air, the slightest buzz of excitement. There was something going on today, and my bet was that Connor knew about it. But I doubt he'll tell me if I straight up ask him because who in their right mind would? I walked over to Chris, Ben, and Gavin who looked to be holding a report. "Those the reports about the bullets fired by the deviants at the tower?" I asked once there. "Yeah.... And you won't believe what it hit off." Ben said. "Just give it to me straight guys, please?" I said. "They came back to guns we had locked in evidence." I had to process that for a moment. "So somehow the deviants at the tower got ahold of guns that came from here?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"I know that I'm going to sound paranoid but I think it was Connor that took the guns and gave them to Markus. Hell we all know he could have been there considering that when I asked around no one here knew where Connor was during the broadcast." Gavin said. "That's true but Connor doesn't have access to the evidence lockers, and I bet hacking inside would leave some kind of trace." I said crossing my arms. "What if he stole someone's ID badge? Then all he's have to do is guess their password and he's good to go." Chris questioned. "I guess that's a possibility. But we should also think about motive, why would Connor take the guns and give them to Markus? There has to be some kind of reason." I said. I could see the gears in their heads turning before Gavin spoke up. "Remember the androids at the warehouse?" We all nodded. "Markus somehow devianted them, that could have happened to Connor. And maybe, as a fresh deviant, he latched onto Markus. Meaning he would do whatever Markus wanted him to do as a form of payment for setting him free? Just a theory." Gavin shrugged.

"If that's the case then there would have to be a point in time that Markus could get to him. If that is the case he could have been in the station because Connor tends to stay here at night and there really isn't a time that he's far from Hank besides night." Ben said. ".... I hate to correct you but...." Gavin looked at me. "Are you saying that some time before the broadcast Connor was out of your sight?" He asked. "Yeah, two or three days before the broadcast Connor vanished into an alley, at least that's where I found him when I came looking for him." I said. "How long was he gone?" Ben asked. "Ten to fifteen minutes, think that's long enough for Markus to get to him?" I asked. "Probably more than enough time, could have devianted him and then talked him onto their side and given him some simple instructions. Probably even told him where to drop off the guns." Gavin said. 

"So what do we do about it?" Chris asked. "Well so far Connor hasn't acted violently and has yet to hurt anyone. And Markus and his group are rather peaceful, unless that changes I suggest we just let the cards fall where they may." I said. Gavin raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when are you suddenly pro-android?" "Hey, you try dealing with the cases I've been dealing with. It can really open your eyes on the subject." I huffed. "I think I'm siding with Hank on this one. Besides we don't know for sure if Connor is a deviant anyways." Ben said. "To be honest I'm siding with you guys too. Nothing bad has happened so far and if that doesn't change than I'm happy to just sit back and let things unfold." Chris said.

Gavin huffed and frowned but he seemed to actually think about it. "As long as they don't hurt anyone I guess that I'm willing to just let things happen. But I might just investigate the whole deviancy thing on my own as a form of entertainment." He relented. "Well we at least got that settled, now if only we knew what was going on." I said more to myself than anyone else. "Something's going on?" I smirked at Gavin. "Can't you feel that buzz in the air? It's very subtle but I can tell, something is going to happen and it's got at least someone excited." I explained. There was a sparkle in Gavin's eyes and I knew what he was thinking. "If you plan to try and figure it out make sure you don't get seen, we don't want Connor to run out on us. The guy's a walking forensic lab and we might need him." I said. "And you're attached to the guy huh?" Gavin teased. "So the asshole might have grown on me, just don't spook him." I said. Gavin nodded and broke away from us, starting to drift around the bull pen probably hoping to catch some chatter.

"Think he'll figure it out?" Chris asked. "He might, but then again they're probably being careful." I said. "So he might not?" I shrugged and watched Gavin wondering around. "You never know, he might just get a hint." I said.

_Gavin's POV_

After Hank pointed it out I could definitely feel the excitement in the air. But I had no idea what was going on, until now that is. I was out for a smoke and was tucked behind a corner near the station when I heard the doors open. Everyone else had pretty much gone home at this point so the only explanation was the androids in the station. "Are you sure no one will notice? I mean what if someone notices I'm gone?" "One, the first thing they would think is that you are on patrol. Two, the police officers here would never notice if a single android is missing. Are you thinking about bailing?" I peeked around the corner and saw Connor standing there with one of the police androids. "Of course not! I was just wondering if you were sure about this." "Of course I am! If we don't do something about the way things are nothing will change for our people." Connor said. "But breaking into CyberLife stores..." "I know you're sickened by the fact that the humans are selling our people like merchandise so don't tell me you aren't looking forward to it." Connor huffed.

"But don't you think it's a little bit extreme?" "This is nothing compared to the broadcast, so the extreme ship has already sailed." Connor said looking at a watch I didn't even realize he had. "But all the teams launch at exactly midnight? Don't you think that's a bit too organized? The media will notice." "That's what Markus is hoping for, you should get going if you want to be there on time." The android nodded and the two split up. Connor disappeared into an alley for a while and came back out with a duffle bag tucked under his arm. He got into a taxi and the taxi drove off. Once alone again I pulled out my phone and called Hank. " _What is it Gavin?_ " I took in a deep breath before speaking. "I know what's going on. Markus is going to raid the CyberLife stores in Detroit." " _What! How did you figure that out?!_ " "I heard Connor talking about it to another android. They strike at midnight exactly, it's 9:00 so they have time to set this up." " _Did they see you?_ " "No, I don't think they saw me. Connor grabbed a duffle bag before he left, there might be regular clothes in it." I said. " _Stay there Gavin, I'm coming to get you. Keep me on the line and keep giving me details. Who was Connor talking to, did you recognize them?_ " "No, it was one of our androids. A female one but I don't know who she was." I said sitting on the ground. " _What color was the duffle bag Connor had?_ " "It was either dark blue or black, it was hard to tell." I said.

" _Did you see which way he went?_ " "He went north in a taxi, I'm betting that he's on his way to meet up with his team before smashing into a CyberLife store." I said. " _How did Connor act around the android?_ " "...leaderly is the best way I can describe it. He seemed pretty confident in Markus' plan for the raid." " _So it was Markus' plan to raid the stores?_ " "Yeah and he seemed on board with it. Didn't once question Markus' plan, I would go as far to say that he worships the guy." " _Any idea which store he might be hitting?_ " "No, no clue. Why, do you plan to stop them?" I asked. " _Not really, but if there are any calls to the stores I was at least hoping to know if Connor would be safe._ " Why my head in my hands I sighed. "I just hope no one  gets hurt." " _You and me both son, you and me both._ "

_Markus' POV_

"I k-kmew we would be doing something f-fun." I looked over at Connor in the passenger seat and smiled. His hair was messed up, not in his usual neat sstyle, the grey jacket he wore was huge on him and the black sweater under it was a turtle neck. The clock struck midnight at that point so I slammed on the gas and we launched forward. Inside the store Connor paused on a North model, he snapped out of it after a bit.  After my speech to the androids I got a little brave and we transformed the park, Connor helped me and encouraged me to send a peaceful message to the humans.

Then after and we heard the sirens. " _Everybody fall back to Jericho._ " I watched as they fell back. "Fire!" When I heard that plus the gunshots immediately my mind leaped to the well-being of the doe-eyed android accompanying me. "Connor? Connor!" I rushed in the direction of the gunfire and saw him kneeling in front of the North model. "Connor! Connor what happened!" The brunette barely reacted to my touch. "Th-t-they killed t-th-them Markus." He looked up at me. "P-pl-please Markus, d-don't hurt them. P-pl-please don't make a ch-child grow up without a father." Those were the words in my mind as I looked at the two officers, and I lowered the gun in my hand. "An eye for an eye and the world goes blind..." I muttered under my breath. "We will not punish a crime with another crime." I said shoving the gun on another android near me.

I walked away and helped Connor up to his feet, leading him away. Back in Jericho the two of us were watching the news when he looked up at me. "T-thank you, for n-not pulling the trigger." I nodded at him. "Just chill for a while Con, you had a rough day." He nodded and looked back at the TV, seeming to perk up upon seeing how our message was being received. The public was, for now at least, supportive. Let's hope it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this took so long was because I ended up deleting this chapter at least once. Then there was a period of time I took to work on another project of mine. Hope you enjoyed, bye!


	6. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus have a talk.

_Markus' POV_

Connor probably has something on his mind, he's been more task oriented since what happened at the store last night. It turns out that today was the Lieutenant's day off so Connor wasn't expected at the station so he was helping plan our next steps and analyze the public's view of us in hopes of predicting how things will go and if we need to switch up our approach. Even though he was definitely with us he was somewhat distant, often seeming to get lost in his thoughts before snapping out of it for a while. But those moments of Connor fully being here didn't last long before he retreated back into his head.

To be honest I guess I was lost in thought too. Just hanging out in my own corner of an abandoned building absentmindedly playing the piano. Being a leader to an whole race of people who followed you readily wasn't all that great. I thought back to the day I met Connor, the detective had showed right away how willing he was to follow me even though he barely knew me. Having that kind of power felt good... And scary at the same time. I sighed, standing up from the piano and walking to the end of the plank where I sat down. Soon I hear them, soft tentative footsteps, Connor's footsteps. I turn and sure enough the brunette android was there, walking over with his hands shoved into the pockets of his oversized jacket. "Ev-everyone's talking about what we d-did last night." He started with.

"T-they don't have a choice, t-the humans will have to see us for what we are. S-soon or later they will see." I stood up from my plank and walked over to a old recliner where I sat down and looked up at Connor. "The other deviants, they follow me without question. And that much power feels good... And scary at the same time." I confessed. Connor looked at me and a look of understanding crossed his face. "Y-yeah, it does get s-scary because you don't want t-that kind of power going to your head."I nodded  looking up at Connor. "You haven't really said much about your time at CyberLife towers. Feel like sharing?" I decided to ask. Connor crossed his arms and looked away from me. "N-n-not much to tell, I prefer to b-be here. C-CyberLife tower is full of t-tests and misery. The o-only reason I sometimes go b-back is because..." Connor trailed off seemingly not sure if he should continue.

I stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." I said. Connor looked up at me and gave me a shakey smile before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "S-some of the other RK800s are deviant as well. T-they treat me like a brother, I've b-been going back to see them a-and figure out a way to get them out." He said. "I understand how you feel, if I knew the tower is well as you did I would try to do the same." I said. Connor nodded and fittled with the end of his shirt. I decided to share some of my story to make him feel more comfortable. "When I was still a machine I worked for an older man. Carl, he treated me like a son. Like I was a deviant before I became a deviant. I sometimes think that he wanted me to be deviant." I said.

"H-he sounds nice." Connor said. "Yeah, maybe after all this is over we can visit him. I think he would like you." I said giving him a sure smile. Connor smiled softly at me and sighed. "I..." I waited patiently for Connor to say what he wanted to. "I-I'm... just so different than t-the other deviants here. I-I'm always so nervous about seemingly nothing. N-no one else has t-this same problem, not even m-my fellow RK800s have this issue." I rubbed his back to soothe him. "I'm sure there is someone else that does have this problem. Maybe a human can tell you what it is." I said. "Y-yeah, maybe." Connor rubbed his arm. With a sigh I reached out and gently pressed my hand to his, I took it away from his arm and press our hands together. After a bit I retracted the skin on my hand, an invitation for an interface. Connor looked up at me in surprise but after a moment the skin on his hand retracted as, he had accepted. In that moment I gained a higher understanding of the android, I felt that constant nervous feeling he told me about, I saw him interacting with the other RK800s.

The whole interface felt new because this was willing and open on both sides. It felt like two broken souls becoming one, emotions flowed freely through the connection along with the memories. I'm not sure how long we stayed connected but after a few moments we jerked apart and stared at each other. There were no words spoken, there was honestly no need for them, we knew how we felt about each other because it was all revealed in the interface. 

**Connor: Lover^^^**

I relaxed and smiled at him, Connor smiled back softly and glanced away from me for a moment before looking back. I took a small step towards him and opened my arms to him, Connor basically crashed into my arms and I held him gently. After a bit he lifted his head and bumped his nose against mine causing me to smile since it was clearly a sign of affection. I accepted it because I knew that pushing him for something else wouldn't be a good idea. "W-we should get back, someone m-might need us." He said. I nodded and let him go, I gently took his hand in mine and he smiled softly at me and I smiled back. And with that we started to walk. "Oh, I-I should tell you." I looked over at Connor. "T-the Lieutenant wants to v-vist Elijah Kamski tomorrow. S-something about hoping that h-he can tell us something about deviants we don't a-already know." He said. "So your going to be gone tomorrow?" I asked. Connor nodded and rubbed his arm with his free one. "Just be safe okay? I don't want you to be hurt." I said. "D-don't worry, I'll be careful." He said squeezing my hand in his and smiling at me. I smiled back showing him just how much I trusted him with this. He would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad short but I did what I could. Next chapter we'll be seeing Kamski soon. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Kamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Elijah Kamski doesn't go how Connor wanted.

_Connor's POV_

The Lieutenant was on the phone for a while, I could only guess what he was talking about with at the moment. After he hung up I got out of the car and walked to him. "Is everything alright Lieutenant?" My voice wanted to stumble over 'Lieutenant' but I managed to force it out without too much trouble. He looked over at me and sighed. "Chris was on patrol when the deviants attacked the stores the other night." He said. I remembered seeing him through the crowd of deviants. "Is Officer Miller okay?" I was glad my voice was steady during that sentence. "Yeah, he's in shock but he's alive." He said. After that we headed for Kamski's front door. "Why did you want to see Kamski?" I decided to ask. "This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test and is the founder of CyberLife. If there's anyone who can tell us more about deviants it's him." The Lieutenant said.

We reached the front door and the Lieutenant knocked on the door. An android (of course he has an android who does this) answered the door and the Lieutenant seemed to become flustered by this.  Nevertheless he told her that we were there to see Kamski and she let us in and told us that she would let Kamski know that we were there. "You're about to meet you're maker Connor, how does that make you feel?" That was a strange question to ask but I decided to answer. "He did create the first working android, it would be interesting to m-meet him." I was horrified when my voice caught on the word 'meet', an android is not supposed to stutter and stumble over their words.

I froze hoping that the Lieutenant either didn't notice or didn't say anything. "Wish I could meet my maker face to face, I'd have a few things to say to him." He said not mentioning the fact I had stuttered. Before the Lieutenant could say anything else the android returned saying that Kamski would see us now. So we walked in and saw him swimming around in his red pool.  _The fuck? That's weird, it's okay Connor just keep things neutral._ I thought to myself keeping my face neutral. After Kamski got out and was in a bathrobe we waited for him to turn to us. "I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson, this is Connor." The Lieutenant said. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Kamski asked. "Sir we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago but we were thinking that you could tell us something about deviants we don't know." The Lieutenant said. Kamski looked at me and somehow I realized that he knew, he knew I was deviant. "Deviants, fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are superior to us, confrontation was unavoidable. Ironic isn't it?" He said glancing at me from time to time. I realized that he was expecting me to speak so I chose a response CyberLife gave me, something about deviancy being a virus but I didn't believe it. 

Kamski said something about viruses and epidemics but I wasn't really paying attention until the last part. "Is the desire to be free a infectious disease?" I fittled with my hands behind my back as I thought about it. I mean I was actively fighting for my freedom at every chance I got but before I met Markus I had never thought about it. "Look I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created might be planning a revolution. If you're not going to tell us something important then we'll be on our way." The Lieutenant said. This meeting seemed to be going nowhere and to be honest I was getting sick of just the way Kamski talked, I was beginning to tune out when out of nowhere Kamski addressed me. "What about you Connor?" He walked so he was standing in front of me. "Who's side are you on?" 

I knew that if I answered that question wrong than I was _screwed_ , I had to give him the answer he was looking for but my morals wouldn't let me lie and say 'the humans' so I decided to answer neutrally. "I'm an android, I have no side." Kamski smirked, he didn't believe me. "Well that's what you're programed to say, but you... What do you really want?" I gritted my teeth knowing that I would have to lie in order to keep my cover. "I am a machine, I don't want anything." I was lying through my teeth and Kamski knew it, the smirk on his face said it all. What I wanted was to be free, to say that I was alive and not have to hide because of it. "Chloe." Kamski called her over not looking away from me. Chloe came over and he pulled himself away from me. "I'm sure you've heard of the Turing test, just a test of algorithms and computing capacity. What I'm more interested in is if machines can show empathy, I call it the Kamski test. It's very simple, you'll see." He stood beside Chloe.

"Magnificent, isn't she? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." He turned Chloe's face to him. "Young... And beautiful forever. A flower that will never wilter."  _Where the fuck is he going with this?_ "But what is it really?" He let's go of Chloe and he looks at Hank. "A piece of plastic pretending to be human." He turns around and walks over to a drawer nearby. "Or a living being..." He opens the drawer and closes it again. "With a soul." He turns around and  _ **there is a gun in his hand!**_ Kamski puts a hand on Chloe's shoulder and she kneels in front of me. He walks behind me as he says his next words. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question Connor." He takes ahold of my right hand and  _ **puts the gun in my hand.**_ He lifts my hand forcing me to _**point the gun at her head.**_  

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all you want to know." He let's go of my hand. "Or spare it, if you think it's alive. But you'll have left here having learned nothing from me." I couldn't do it, I couldn't... I wouldn't do it! I wanted to drop the gun or pass it back to Kamski but I was completely frozen just pointing it at Chloe's head! I couldn't move! "That's it, Connor we're leaving. Sorry for getting you out of your pool." I turned my head to see the Lieutenant starting to walk away. "Pull the trigger Connor." It was like Kamski was the devil on my shoulder. "Connor! Don't." And the Lieutenant was the angel. "And I'll tell you all you want to know." I could barely think, so many thoughts were rushing through my head but I knew one thing. I wasn't pulling the trigger. With a jerk I offered Kamski the gun, he took it with a muttered 'fascinating'. "Humanity's last hope, is itself a deviant." I looked at Kamski, I had to deny it, to try and keep my cover. "I-I-I'm no-n-n-not.."  _Why wouldn't the words come out!_ "I-I-I'm n-n-not- I-I-I'm n-not-" I clenched my jaw trying to force the words out but I couldn't even get 'not' out right.  _Damn my faulty voice box! Of all the times it chooses to fail it happens now!_ Kamski smirked as I finally decided to stop realizing I just couldn't do it. "You have a faulty voice box." He didn't ask, he fucking stated it.

"Causes you to stumble over your words, causes you to stutter. A real shame that it also causes extreme discomfort at times, feels like your throat is on fire. Doesn't it?" I glared at him, he fucking knew that I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. The Lieutenant grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away, leading me out the door. Kamski of course left me some parting information about a back door whatever the hell that was supposed to mean before we left. "Why didn't you shoot?" The Lieutenant questioned once we were outside. "I-I-I just s-saw that g-girl's eyes, a-a-and I c-couldn't. T-th-that's all." I was surprised that I was able to answer him with how bad I was stuttering.

"You're always saying you'll do anything to accomplish your mission... That was our chance to learn something and you let it slip away..." I whipped around to him and took a step towards him. "I-I-I k-k-know-" My voice box froze at that moment so I tried again. But it just happened again, I was so sick of this faulty voice box! I turned away from the Lieutenant and punched the railing near me, hoping that if I relived some of my frustration than it would help but it didn't. My head jerked up at the Lieutenant's next words. "Well maybe you made the right choice." I turned to watch him as he headed for his car. He understood what I was trying to say? No... No way he understood, maybe he just thinks he knows what I had been meaning to say. Either way I followed him a tight frown on my face. Once I was in the car he started it and he began to drive. I don't look at the Lieutenant, instead I focused on my voice box. The stupid thing needed to be recalibrated far too often than a normal voice box and even then it never stopped the stuttering, recalibrating it did however keep it from freezing up too often and helped a bit.

I took my focus away from my voice box and realized something with a start, we weren't going back to the station. I had no idea where we were heading and at that moment a crippling fear seized me and voices that were not my own started speaking.

**He's going to kill you.**

**He'll shoot you and leave you to die in the snow.**

**He's going to hurt you!**

**You need to leave!**

**Get out of the car!**

I tried the handle, the door was locked.

**Get out of the car!**

**Get out now before he kills you!**

**GET OUT!**

Driven by this fear I drove my shoulder into the car door. I kept slamming into it trying to get it open. "Hey. Connor calm down!" A hand grabbed my arm. I screeched and lashed out, kicking and slamming myself against the door again and again hoping I could just get it open. "Connor stop! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

**LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES**

**GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT**

My shoulder slammed into the door again and it opened causing me to tumble out of the car and into the snow, it was still moving when I got out but I heard it come to a screeching halt nearby.

**RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!**

I shot to my feet and took off, not sure where, just away. "Connor wait!" I didn't listen, I just ran. I couldn't hear anything over the my thundering Thirium pump, over my heavily breathing, or the voices urging me to run. My legs ached but I still pushed forward, that was until I slipped and fell, sliding forward on the surface slightly. I still tried to stand up, tried to move forward, to just get away, that was until it gave under me and I was met with a rush of ice cold water. I shrieked realizing too late that I had ran right onto thin ice and tried to pull myself out.

But no matter where I grabbed the ice was too thin and broke under me, the more this happened the more panicked I became and I started to scream. I didn't scream anything in particular, just screamed. Even though I wasn't human freezing water was very much dangerous for an android because it could very fast drop our core temperature which could cause our biocomponites to freeze which was deadly. If I didn't get out and soon I might die. I kept scrambling, trying to climb out and find something strong enough to hold me but I couldn't find any. I was starting to lose hope when strong hands grabbed ahold of me and pulled me out of the water. I panted on the ground shivering and shaking, I had came so close to freezing to death but I wasn't out of the woods yet. My core temperature had dropped to a dangerous level and my joints had begun to lock up so not caring at the moment I looked up and was met with the sight of the Lieutenant.

I couldn't find it inside myself to worry at the moment if he would hurt me because if I didn't ask for help I would die. "C-c-c-cold..." I manage to stutter out. "I know, I'm getting you out of here now son." He said wrapping me up in his coat. In one swift movement he lifts me up in his arms and carries me as he runs. Soon we were back at the car and the Lieutenant set me back in my seat before getting back in his own, once inside he turns up the heat as much as he could. He then peels off heading in a direction I recognized this time, his home. The Lieutenant was speeding which I wouldn't recommend but I was freezing cold and the Lieutenant's coat and the heaters of the car could only do so much, he seemed to understand this which was probably why he was speeding. He didn't want me to suffer any more than I had to.

Pulling up in the driveway he shut off the car and leaped out of the car, he pulled me out the car and carried me inside. He didn't hesitate before plopping me on the couch and rushing to a closet nearby. He pulled out a large blanket and wrapped me up in it before rushing to the kitchen. What he was doing I wasn't sure but I was just focused on the warmth I was getting right now. Soon the Lieutenant returned with several heat packs I didn't know he had. He placed one close to my Thirium pump regulator but not directly on it and proceed to use the rest to heat up all my major joints."It's going to be okay son, I've got ya." He muttered to me not taking his focus away from his work heating me up. And for once I felt like I could trust him on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so Hank knows. He also doesn't care, he ain't leaving the poor kid to freeze to death just because he's deviant. Hope you enjoyed, until next time. Bye!


	8. Q and A with a deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has some questions, so does the rest of the team. Question is if Connor can and/or will be able to answer them.

_Hank's POV_

I had managed to get Connor to change out of his soaked uniform and into some clothes from my closet and then he just sat on my couch wrapped in the blanket I had given him. I was concerned about him so I asked someone who knows more than I do about androids to come over to check him over. Even with my limited knowledge of androids I do know that being exposed to extreme cold like what he would experience in the lake could seriously damage an android. I also had Ben and Chris on their way because from what happened in the car, if his reaction to not being aware of where he was going caused him to panic than I needed all the help I could in case he panicked again and tried to bolt.

They soon arrived and I opened the door, first in was Ben, Connor tensed slightly. Next in was Chris, Connor's eyes began to dart around. And then the android expert, Gavin Reed stepped through the door, Connor shot up upon seeing him but he didn't run. Because the moment he shot up he curled around himself, falling back on the couch with a groan. Gavin immediately rushed over and began looking Connor over to figure out the problem. After a bit he presses a hand to Connor's shoulder and makes him lay down. "A Thirium line in your abdomen is colder than the rest, it hurts if you move so just lay still while it warms up." He instructed. After a bit Connor nodded and Gavin wrapped him in the blanket that had slipped off his shoulders when he bolted up. Chris shot him a worried look while Gavin checked him out. "Anything permanently damaged?" I asked after a moment.

"No, a few biocomponites are cold but nothing damaging." Gavin said. He took ahold of one of Connor's arms and saw the shallow cuts there. "And these cuts are minor, his self repair systems should take care of them in a few hours." He said letting go of his arm. Gavin stood up from his place on the ground. "So in other words he should be fine?" Ben asked. "Yeah he'll be alright. But my question is how the hell he didn't realize that he was on thin ice?" Gavin said. "He was panicking, scared out of his mind and fueled by fear. I doubt he knew which way he was going, didn't realize until it was too late." I said. Then a thought accrued to me. "Hey Gavin." The man looked at me. "Do you know what would cause an android to stutter and have trouble with speaking?" I asked. "Several things can cause either but if it's both then I'd say it's an issue with their voice box. It could be as simple as a few screws being loose or a part not fitting quite right or firing at the wrong time to as major as permanent damage like a crack or something like that." Gavin said.

"So in other words if it's damaged or faulty than it can cause the android to stutter?" Gavin nodded. "The thing is with a faulty voice box is that it has to be calibrated way more often than a regular one. Nearly constantly in order for the android to talk correctly. It also tends to act up when they're stress levels are high. In rare cases it can cause them discomfort and even pain." He added. I nodded and looked over at Connor who was laying down as instructed by Gavin. "Do you think he'll be able to answer some questions?" I asked. "Hank he's not a suspect!" Chris said. "Actually he kinda is, remember he could have been at the tower. Besides we're not going to turn him in because he really hasn't harmed anyone. The worse thing he could have done is taken guns from evidence and the broadcast. That's about it." Gavin said.

Chris thought about it for a bit before he nodded. "Okay, but we don't accuse him of anything and we stop if he gets too stressed." He said. We all nodded and I walked over to Connor. "Hey Connor, we want to ask you some questions okay? We're not going to turn you in or anything okay?" Connor looked up at me but nodded after a bit. "Did you take the guns from evidence?" I asked. Connor nodded. "Did Markus tell you where to drop them off?" Gavin questioned. Connor shook his head. "Did Markus asked you to get the guns?" He tried. Connor again shook his head. "Was it your idea to take the guns from evidence?" I asked. Connor nodded. "Do you know where the deviant shelter is?" Gavin asked. Connor nodded. "Will you tell us where it is?" I asked. Connor shook his head.

"... Did Markus deviate you?" I asked. Connor barely paused before nodding. "Is he forcing you to work with them?" Ben asked. Connor immediately started shaking his head. Gavin raised an eyebrow. "So you're working with them willingly?" He asked. Connor nodded. Gavin however looked sceptical. "I think you're lying." "I-I-I'm not!" Connor said. "Are you sure?" Gavin asked. "Y-yes." After saying that Connor suddenly clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut like he was in pain. Gavin gave him a sympathetic look when he saw this. "I'm sorry Connor, I really am but I had to know. Take a bit to relax." He said. Connor made several throat clearing noises and we gave him a bit before continuing to ask questions.

"Do you go to the deviant shelter regularly?" Ben asked. Connor hesitated before nodding. "We're not going to turn you in son, we just want to know." I said after a bit. Connor looked scared, he honestly looked scared like we would hurt him for whatever reason. But then again I couldn't really blame him for being scared. "Is there anything we can do to help you?" I asked. ".... W-well there is m-maybe something you can h-help me with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Until next time, bye!  
> (Ya'll got cliffhanger)

**Author's Note:**

> more next time, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
